


Show Me Where Your Love Lies

by restlessandordinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Getting Together, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magizoologist Teddy Lupin, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: At 23 James is one of the top Seekers in the world,Witch Weekly'smost eligible bachelor 4 years running and never far from the front pages of the paper. Oh, and he just so happens to be a virgin desperately in love with Teddy, both facts he plans to take to his grave. But when theDaily Prophetruns a story on "England's Most Eligible Virgin" all the secrets James has worked so hard to conceal begin to come out.





	Show Me Where Your Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Truly a labor of love for a very good friend of mine, who got me shipping Jeddy in the first place. Thank you to G for being the best alpha there is, and spending countless hours throwing ideas back and forth with me. Thanks to A for taking so much time to make my writing infinitely better, and to H for your support and cheer reading. This fic wouldn’t exist without all of your support. And of course thank you to my prompter, I hope you enjoy it!

“Oi Potter, nice arse!" The locker room filled with raucous laughter as James admired the handiwork of his teammates. His most recent _Witch Weekly_ cover was pasted all over his locker—with a permanent sticking charm, no doubt. It was by far his most risque cover of the last four years; he was completely nude, standing with his side to the camera, a Quaffle strategically placed to spare whatever decency he had left. Which, admittedly, was not much, considering he had burst into the photo studio, dropped his robe, held his arms out and announced “Oil me up!” to the shocked and begrudgingly entertained photography crew. The magical photo featured him with his chin down, giving the camera an attempted sultry expression before he succumbed to laughter, threw back his head, and smiled. He'd worried about ruining the shot, but the photographer had assured him this copy would sell like hot cakes. 

"Laugh all you want, but which of you dickheads had to go buy this many copies of my lovely arse?” James made a show of gazing lovingly at himself then brought two fingers to his lips in a kiss and pressed them to said ‘lovely arse’, causing another round of laughter and more than one roll of the eyes at his antics. James gave one last wave and a little bow, acting like he was thanking his fans, before leaving the locker room. 

His teammates had been a bit apprehensive when James had made the roster. He was the youngest Seeker ever picked for England’s National team, and plenty of people were quick to voice their dissent, assuming that James had only gotten the spot because of who his parents were. He had the reputation as the fun-loving pretty boy, as someone who never had to work hard and only wanted to profit off his father’s celebrity. James had made it his mission to prove that he had earned his spot on his own merit and ability, not because of the Potter name. And prove it he did, as their undefeated record for the season attested. His team learned quickly that while he was definitely fun-loving, James was also a hard worker and a damn talented Quidditch player deserving of their respect. This little prank was well-intentioned, and James could give as good as he got. He’d grown up in the Potter household, after all, a literal Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes battlefield.

It was Wednesday, which meant it was weekly pub night with Teddy, Al, and Scorpius. Although he spent most every night with some combination of the three, pub night was tradition since they all had left Hogwarts, and they were sticking with it. Al, of all people, was surprisingly insistent and vaguely threatening when it came to one of them suggesting skipping pub night. If James had to guess, Scorpius was the one more interested in going out and Albus spoke up on his account.

Once outside, James Apparated to a breezy clearing on the outskirts of London, situated on a grassy hill and surrounded by trees. James walked over to a particularly knotted oak, and pressed his wand to the largest knot. A pathway opened between two trees to grant him access to Tonks Magical Creature Sanctuary, hidden from prying Muggle and wizard eyes alike. The only way to get in was to be invited, which meant being trusted by the owner. 

And the owner happened to be one Teddy Lupin, who had decided day one that Auror training was not for him and went off on a ten month adventure with James’s Aunt Luna to learn all about magical creatures and how to take care of them. James remembered admiring Teddy’s courage, his confidence to make huge decisions about his life, and do what he wanted, no matter what anyone else thought of it. He would have given anything to ditch his second year at Hogwarts and travel the world with Teddy. He cherished the letters that Teddy had frequently sent him, detailing his travels and all the animals he encountered. James unfolded and reread them so many times the parchment became brittle. Teddy had come back with longer hair, a new outlook on life, and a dedication to saving and protecting any magical creature in need. 

So he used the small inheritance from his grandmother, as well as a small gift from James’s father, who would not take no for an answer, to build the Tonks Magical Creature Sanctuary. James had been helping out there during the summer hols since third year, and although his schedule was much busier now due to Quidditch, he stopped by as often as he could to visit his favourites. And if he was honest, to watch Teddy work. Watching Teddy work was, in James’ opinion, the best way to see what true happiness and contentment looked like. 

James loved playing Quidditch; he was good, amazing even, and he lived for the rush of racing towards the ground and catching the Snitch, pulling out of a dive a moment before catastrophe. But there was nothing in Quidditch like the joy he could see in Teddy when he was with his animals. 

James knew he was more than a bit biased, seeing as he was arse over tit in love with Teddy and had been for years now. What had started out as childhood admiration and adoration had changed through the years, grown into what James could no longer deny was full-fledged, rip-your-aching-heart-out love. A fact he would take to the grave, because confessing would ruin his friendship with Teddy. Friendship was all Teddy was interested in, and James could live with that as long as Teddy was still in his life. 

“Teddy?” James called as he entered the main office, a homey log cabin. He was never sure where he’d be, or what he’d be doing, what animal he’d be tending to. One time James had stopped by to find Teddy crouched on the floor behind a cabinet in the storage closet, struggling to do some paperwork by the light of a dull _Lumos_. Teddy had shot up when James opened the door, scattering his papers to the floor and brushing himself off with a sheepish look on his face, like he was caught out doing something he shouldn’t have been. 

“Sorry, I lost track of time, didn’t realise you’d be by already. I was playing hide-and-seek with Polly. She always wins, of course, but she likes when I at least try to hide,” Teddy had explained. Polly was the resident Demiguise, a chimp-like creature that had the ability to turn invisible and to tell the future, which is why she would always win at a game of hide-and-seek. The fact that Teddy would play at all, just because Polly liked it, made James’s chest tighten and flutter. God, he couldn't even think about the times Polly was feeling clingy and Teddy would go about his work day with her sitting on his hip, wrapped around him like a baby koala. 

Teddy was not in the office, or the storage closet for that matter, so James headed out to the animal enclosures in search of him. He stopped by the unicorn enclosure to nuzzle Euphemia, his favourite of the herd, the first unicorn they had rescued and the oldest still with them.

He found Teddy among the Nifflers, sitting cross-legged and overrun by the newest additions, a litter of Nifflets born only a few weeks ago. He was feeding them one by one from a bottle, cooing to them and generally being the cutest and simultaneously sexiest thing James had ever seen. He took a moment before Teddy saw him to stare as openly as he wanted. His attention was drawn to Teddy’s hands, rough from hard work but so gentle with the animals in his care. James couldn’t help but think how gentle those hands would be with him, how they would feel on his body or if he’d be able to feel those calluses with that hand wrapped around his cock. His thoughts always seemed to take this turn toward the inappropriate when he was around Teddy, set off by the most random things, and James had long ago accepted it as something outside of his control. 

Teddy looked up when he realised he was being watched, gently lifting a couple Nifflers from his lap before standing and walking towards James. Teddy had on a green checkered flannel over his vintage Radiohead t-shirt, the one Harry gave him on his birthday last year. He was wearing his favourite black jeans, so worn and washed that they were butter soft to the touch, and honestly would have fallen apart ages ago without magical intervention. There was a hole over his left knee and one in his back pocket he always forgot about that his wand was constantly falling out of. His teal hair was wild on one side of his head, shaved close on the other, showing off his multiple ear piercings. James remembered the first time he saw Teddy with those piercings; he was sixteen, just coming to terms with his sexuality, and he’d had to run upstairs and lock himself in his room at the sight of Teddy’s fingers playing with the metal rings. But the main thing that drew James’s attention was the smile on Teddy’s face. Merlin, that crooked smile Teddy had whenever he saw James made his heart stutter. It wouldn’t matter if it was the thousandth time he’d seen it, James doubted it would ever stop having that effect on him.

“Hey, how was practice? Manage not to break any bones this time?” Teddy laughed. He was used to James’s self-destructive ways. Any adult that had watched them growing up had to be proficient with healing spells, or at least the ability to get to St Mungo’s quickly when James inevitably injured himself with some stunt or dare. 

“I’ll have you know, I haven't broken a bone in—” James paused and mimed counting on his fingers, “three months, thank you very much. My longest record to date. You should be congratulating me on my achievement.” 

“Yes, congratulations on somehow managing to not purposefully put yourself in harm’s way with some idiotic stunt for three whole months. Well done, Jamie.” Teddy’s smile was easy, like it always was when he teased James, but his eyes were more serious. Teddy finished making sure the Nifflers and their babies were set for the night and fastened the gate securely behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be on a date instead of having dinner with your brother and his boyfriend, Mr _Most Eligible Bachelor_? Aren’t all the available wizards in London lined up around the block?” Teddy asked as they walked side by side to the entrance. Teddy nudged him with an elbow, clearly joking, but discussing this with Teddy left a sour taste in James’s mouth. James groaned.

“Don’t remind me, I got five more letters this morning with declarations of love. And one envelope that was just full of hair. Hair!” James shuddered.

“Hopefully it was from their head.” Teddy tried his best to remain solemn, but he cracked a smile right away. 

“By Merlin's grace, I hope so. It got all over my kitchen table. I Scourgified the hell out of it, but I may just have to burn it.” 

Teddy laughed so hard they had to pause for a moment for him to brace his hands on his knees. 

“Thank you for your sympathy in this trying time,” James muttered, which just set Teddy off again. After making a few more stops so that Teddy could gather himself, they finally made it back to the small clearing outside the Sanctuary.

"See you there,” Teddy said with a smile and a wink as he turned on his heel and Disapparated. James waited a second, took a deep breath to prepare himself for the night to come, and followed Teddy's lead.

James reappeared in the alley behind a popular wizarding pub, where Teddy was waiting for him before heading inside. This place was a favourite of theirs. The lights were low, the music was good, and they generally weren't bothered, which wasn't a common occurrence with even one Potter, let alone two and a godson. Albus and Scorpius were sat at a table near the back, heads bowed close together and hands intertwined on the table top. _Honestly can't take them anywhere_ , James thought, _overly affectionate gits that they were_.

James and Teddy walked to them, weaving between tables and rowdy patrons dancing to the music. 

“Ello, Albie!” James walked past his little brother, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair in greeting. Albus scowled at him as his hands flew up to flatten his hair, although neither action had made much of a difference to its general disarray. James had gotten a bit of Weasley in his hair, making it a warm auburn in colour and slightly more manageable, but Albus had their father’s hair through and through. 

“Hey _Jamie_ , nice of you to show up.” Albus knew James couldn’t stand when he used that nickname, which is why he always used it when he was trying to rile James up. James had told the family to stop using his childhood nickname years ago, but for some reason the nickname had stuck with Teddy and James didn’t find himself bothered by it. “We’ve been waiting for you for twenty minutes.”

“I’m sure you kept yourselves entertained. Besides, it’s Teddy’s fault, I was waiting on him.” Teddy glared at James for that one, but James just winked back at him in apology.

“Oh, how are the new Nifflets doing? Starting to steal the Galleons from your pockets yet?” Scorpius asked Teddy. Scorpius was endlessly interested in Teddy’s work, and went to visit the Sanctuary as often as he could.

“Yes, of course they are. They would steal the piercings from my ears if they could reach.” Teddy joked, but the Nifflers had been known to take the rings from his fingers if he didn’t remember to take them off before tending to them. 

The waitress brought over their regular orders and James and Teddy began their complicated trade and barter system that had developed over the years. Teddy snagged the pickle off James’s plate before the juice soaked into his burger bun (he’d heard enough rants about that one to last a lifetime) and James plucked the tomatoes from Teddy’s burger so he wouldn’t have to touch them himself. Teddy had an aversion to tomatoes that James would never understand but, more for him, he supposed.

James reached out a hand and Teddy passed James the ketchup without a word, a small look of disgust on his face. 

“How are things going with Sam...Stan…whatever his name was?” Albus asked Teddy before starting in on his chips. 

“Oh, that’s over. Has been for a while now.” Teddy shifted in his seat, taking a big bite of his burger instead of explaining further.

Albus looked none too discreetly around the pub. “Well if you’re looking to pull tonight, just give us the signal and we’ll get out of here.” James felt a weight on his chest at the thought of Teddy going home with someone else. He wanted Teddy to be happy, but the idea of it and actually watching it play out in front of him were very different things.

"My round, be right back." Teddy stood abruptly, his face flushed, and walked to the bar. James felt himself staring, a distant part of his brain screaming at him to stop, but he'd had plenty of practice shutting that little voice down. After a wistful moment, his gaze inevitably trailed down. Teddy’s arse looked too damn good in those jeans; that arse would always be James’s downfall. 

"So," Al started, a few chips halfway to his mouth, "you guys fuck yet?"

James choked on his swig of beer.

Albus finished his chips and licked his fingers with a cocky little grin on his face. It wasn't every day that someone shocked James Potter into speechlessness and Albus looked pretty proud of himself. James sputtered indignantly; he could feel his damned fair Weasley skin beginning to heat up on the tops of his cheeks, and not as a result of the alcohol.

"That's a no, then?"

“Of course not, I—we—why would you think? No, of course not!” James snapped his mouth shut before he could embarrass himself any further with his babbling denial. 

Albus leaned forward on his forearms and took a deep, fortifying breath. "Look, I've been playing along for years now, giving you two the chance to figure it out on your own, but you're both utterly oblivious idiots. You've been in love with him for years and how can you not see that he feels the same? For fuck's sake, James, we're on a double date right now! You’re eating off each other’s plates, he might as well be hand-feeding you!" Al was gearing up into full rant mode. 

Scorpius placed a hand on Albus’s arm, shooting James a sympathetic look but nodding along with everything Al was saying. “Like Albus was trying to say a bit more delicately, we’ve known how you felt for ages. Would it really be that bad to tell Teddy and see how he feels?”

James shot a look at Teddy, still waiting at the bar, blissfully ignorant of this, the most embarrassing conversation James had ever been a part of—his little brother and his little brother's boyfriend calling him out about his crush on his godbrother. His undeniably unrequited crush. Regardless of what Albus and Scorpius thought they knew, it was too much of a risk, and one that James was not willing to take. James ignored Scorpius and turned to Albus, his embarrassment quickly turning to anger.

“No, I have not fucked Teddy,” James spat, eyes narrowed. “I haven’t fucked anyone, and especially not him!” That last bit had slipped out in the heat of the moment, James was so eager to refute his brother's claims. Al's jaw dropped and James realised what he'd just said, but it was too late to backpedal now.

“You're taking the piss. Come on James, I totally believe you haven't got with Teddy yet; it's glaringly obvious actually, but there's no need to lie about being a virgin,” Albus scoffed with a smile. But when James didn’t say anything, when the punchline didn’t come, comprehension dawned on his face. Albus opened his mouth to say something more, but James had heard—and said—enough for the night. He stood up from the table and left without another word.

 

**England’s Most Eligible Virgin**

James dropped the paper as if it had burned him, his mouth hanging open, the sound dried out in his throat. He had been enjoying a leisurely cuppa when the delivery owl arrived, landed on his kitchen table, and stole a rasher of bacon as James shooed him back out the window. And now his tea lay forgotten as he struggled his way through the article emblazoned across the front page of the _Prophet_. The article about him. And his sex life. Well, more aptly, his lack of a sex life. They had really gone too far this time. Was there a spell to incinerate everyone’s papers before they read this? Probably not.

Someone must have overheard them at the pub last night. Either a reporter, or someone wanting to make a few Galleons by running to the press. And what a story it was. Damn Albus and his big mouth! He could never just leave well enough alone. James groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

He'd never bought into this whole 'virginity' nonsense; the great amount of time and energy spent on putting people into boxes based on their sexual experiences. It was a bunch of bollocks to look down on someone because of what they had or hadn't done in the bedroom. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

But what could he do now? He couldn’t go yell at the reporters and tell them that virginity was a pointless and unnecessary social construct, built up in people’s minds as this important label that allowed for all sorts of other assumptions to be made about a person. Then they’d run some absurd follow up article like “James Potter, Defensive Virgin!” and this whole situation would be even worse. 

No, he’d stay quiet and lie low for while, hoping this would all blow over soon if he paid it no attention. He had enough baggage when it came to his last name and his occupation, he didn't need anything else to complicate first date conversation. Not that he'd had many dates lately...but that was beside the point. He wanted someone who was interested in him, James, not the Potter name and not his Quidditch fame, not in a one night stand and a story to run and tell to the _Prophet_ for their fifteen minutes of fame.

His thoughts were interrupted by the first flash bulb going off outside his kitchen window, followed by multiple others. James gave them the middle finger before spelling the blinds shut, slouching down in his chair and sighing heavily. This story was not going to die down as fast as he thought it would, not even close. What was it that made people endlessly enthralled with others’ private business? James shook his head at the thought, and headed to his room to pack some clothes. He knew exactly where to go to get advice on handling invasive and sensationalised news stories.

The Potters’ home had the strongest wards available, and James begrudgingly decided to hole up there until the fuss died down a bit. He loved his family, he really did, but he didn’t want to live with them anymore. Albus still lived there but was actively searching for a flat to share with Scorpius and Lily was away at friends’ houses more often than not. Hopefully this would be a short stay. 

“James! Good to see you!” His father greeted him too loudly with exaggerated enthusiasm and a strained smile on his face. Great, James thought, he’s definitely seen today’s headline then. His father usually avoided the _Prophet_ like the plague, but of course today would be the day he decided to check out the front page. At least James wouldn’t have to repeat everything if his father already knew. Maybe they could avoid talking about it all together.

No such luck. His father led him to the kitchen, where he sat James down and brought over a plate of his favourite biscuits. He took a deep breath, no doubt steeling himself for the conversation to follow.

“You know, I’ve weathered more than my fair share of invasive headlines through the years, so I know how you’re feeling.”

James leveled him with a withering look. 

“Well, maybe not exactly how you feel, but close. They wrote some rather unsavory and completely untrue things about your Aunt Hermione and I during my fourth year…”

“I didn’t say it was untrue,” James interrupted quietly, eyes fixed on the table.

“Ah, well, er, nothing wrong with that.” His father looked supremely uncomfortable, but James appreciated the support all the same. "In fact, my first time was with your mother—"

"Dad, no, stop, too much information." James absolutely did not need to hear about this.

"So, you know there are prep and lubrication spells—"

 

James held his hands up in alarm. "Dad, god, I know. I'm a virgin, not a saint. I've wanked before, quite frequently, if you _must know_."

 

"Well, I didn't, but just be safe." His father huffed out an awkward laugh, no doubt relieved he didn’t have to educate his twenty-three year old son on the finer points of safe sex. James wasn’t sure who was more relieved this conversation was over with.

James was quickly proven wrong as Albus walked into the kitchen, Scorpius following close behind. James closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the conversation was only just beginning. 

“Are we discussing the misadventures of James Potter, most eligible virgin? Really has quite a ring to it, congrats on the new title.” James glared at his brother. Albus was being quite a little shit, considering this whole thing was his fault. He and Scorpius sat down on either side of James.

“Speaking of lubrication, the Muggles have all these different flavours of lube, they even have ones that warm up and tingle!” Scorpius said, elbowing James good-naturedly. Scorpius had never had a problem discussing anything; he’d approach any topic with a straight face and an inquisitive nature.

“Scorp! Too much info!” Albus’s face had gone from smarmy to mortified in a under a minute, his face turning a brilliant pink. Serves him right, thought James.

Scorpius shrugged and helped himself to a biscuit. James’s father dropped his head into his hands. There were very few secrets in the Potter household, and their father had heard way worse up to this point. James was surprised his father could be shocked by anything his sons said or did anymore.

"It's not like I don't know about sex, and what to do. I just haven't wanted to do it with anyone." James said to no one in particular. He wasn’t ashamed, and he didn’t think there was anything wrong with him. It just wasn’t everyone else’s business; not his family’s and especially not the entire wizarding world’s.

 

He and Albus got a little too sloshed going shot for shot with Firewhisky after dinner, and James decided to stay the night rather than face a drunken splinching or a stomach-curdling Floo trip home. They settled in, rustling and eventually calming down, their breathing becoming slow and even. 

“James? You still awake?” Albus sounded like he was half asleep himself, voice low and deeper than usual.

“Yeah,” James replied. His mind wouldn’t shut off, too busy running through all manner of unlikely and ridiculous scenarios in the wake of today’s revelation.

“I really am sorry about this whole mess, everything in the papers. I just….I just wanted you to be happy, you know? And Teddy makes you happy. And I think you make him really happy. But I never wanted this.”

James didn’t know what to say; while he and Albus may bicker constantly, they loved each other and would anything for each other. But they didn’t usually say it out loud so plainly. 

Albus continued even more quietly. "I never wanted to do anything with anyone other than Scorpius. If we weren't together I'd be in the same position. And that's fine."

James remembered when Albus and Scorpius had become fast friends their first year at Hogwarts, and when that friendship had started to turn into something more for Albus. He had been terrified that Scorpius would find out and he would lose his best friend, confessing all this to James on a night very like this one. James had seen the way Scorpius looked at Al when he thought no one was watching, and tried his best to push them towards each other until they discovered what everyone around them had known for a while. 

“Thanks, Al.” James finally drifted off to sleep, feeling okay for the first time since that morning.

 

Teddy came to visit the next day, and James was happy for the distraction from his current situation. Over breakfast James had skimmed the _Prophet_ to see it included a list of possible suitors for him, and speculated on who would be the best lay, including quite a few of his teammate’s names. He’d thrown it in the fireplace before Albus could get his hands on it.

James sat next to Teddy on the sofa and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “I know they mean well, but Merlin’s tits are they smothering me.” 

Teddy chuckled. James knew Teddy was eternally grateful for the large family that had taken him in as one of their own, but also knew first-hand how overwhelming they could be when you were the main focus of their attention. He looked at James thoughtfully for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision.

“Why don’t you come stay at my flat? Escape the Potter-Weasley clan for a few days? The guest room is a bit messy but your entire flat's a mess anyways.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad!” James protested. “But that uh, that would be great. Thanks, Teddy.”

Teddy placed a hand on James’s arm and squeezed for a moment before rubbing it back and forth a couple times. “You always have a place to stay with me, Jamie, whenever you need it. Whenever you need anything.” 

The warmth from Teddy's hand bled through James’s sleeve, spreading up his arm and across his chest to settle in his stomach. Teddy always had this way of saying exactly what James needed to hear, knowing exactly what to do to make him feel better. Teddy could read his moods like no one else, not even Albus. He knew when James needed a good laugh and when he needed a quiet moment but wanted somebody there with him, and would sit there silently until James was feeling like himself again. 

“Yeah, of course I know that, Teddy. Same here.” The words felt empty even though he meant them. They seemed like the least he could possibly say given the emotions flooding through him, but Teddy smiled back at him all the same. 

After making quick excuses and goodbyes to his family, James packed up and Flooed over to Teddy's flat. He'd been there before, of course, but this felt different somehow and James couldn't quite place why. He'd even spent the night there before, after nights he’d indulged in a bit too much Firewhisky and passed out on the sofa or on the bed in the guest room with his clothes and shoes still on. 

“Jamie, I'm just going to take a quick shower, make yourself at home!” Teddy called from down the hall. 

James dropped his stuff next to the sofa and walked into the kitchen to grab some crisps, anything to keep his mind off of Teddy in the shower. He sat on the sofa, and had absentmindedly munched through half the bag already when Teddy walked into the room, and any hope James had of avoiding an inappropriate reaction went out the window. 

Teddy was fresh from the shower, his hair damp and curling at the ends. He was wearing only a pair of joggers, which were criminally low on his hips. James had no idea how they were actually staying up at all, and wasn't _that_ a thought. James squirmed a bit, starting to feel uncomfortably hot both under his collar and below the waist. He watched, riveted, as a couple drops of water fell from Teddy's hair and trailed down his chest, slowly but surely making their way under the waistband of the joggers that were barely hiding anything at all. And Teddy's stomach, soft from years of indulging in beers and take away with James—so different than when they were younger but better, somehow. 

Teddy, mercifully, didn't notice that James was slack-jawed and nearly drooling. He walked into the kitchen and set about making them a cuppa. He was padding around the kitchen barefoot, opening cupboards and grabbing different things. It struck James then, all of a sudden, what it would be like coming home to this every night. Coming home from an exhausting practice to see Teddy in the kitchen cooking them dinner, which he'd start a little late because he knew James was always the last to leave practice. Walking up behind Teddy while he was preparing dinner, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Teddy's shoulder and just feeling Teddy's smile throughout his entire body. Being allowed to press his lips to the side of Teddy's neck, as his hands slid down under those joggers and he could feel Teddy's cock filling out, hardening under his hands... 

No. No, this wasn't how best mates thought about each other. How one best mate thought about another who was doing them a favour, letting them stay at their place.

But oh sweet mother of Merlin, they were _his_ joggers! James stopped breathing when his brain caught up to what his eyes had been seeing, and put all the pieces together. They were the joggers with the small hole over the right buttcheek, making them rather inappropriate for public and hardly appropriate at home with company. And to wear them slung so low. The joggers were so low on Teddy's hips, and there was no waistband for pants underneath. And that little hole in the back was shifting back and forth, but there was no other colour showing through, no colour other than…Teddy was pantless under the joggers. His bare—James literally choked—his _bare cock_ was touching the joggers, rubbing up against them whenever Teddy moved. 

“Those—those are my joggers.” James cleared his throat. His voice had come out rougher than intended, like the words choked their way out of his lust-addled brain. 

“Oh, are they? I was wondering where they came from. You must have left them here recently.” Teddy shrugged and turned back to making his tea, as if James wasn't going through the most intense existential crisis of his short lifetime. He looked down and realised that he was literally clutching his chest and made his best effort to relax his arm. 

He just had to make it through tonight. Through dinner. Then he could beg off, go to bed early claiming sickness or something. And then he could sneak into Teddy’s room tomorrow and steal them back. Not because he had particularly missed them, they were partway to the rubbish bin as it was, but because he didn’t want Teddy to have them. There was no way he could survive another day of Teddy walking around the flat in them, him and his damned naked cock. 

 

It had only been a day and a half and James was going stir crazy. He didn’t have practice for another week, Teddy had been at work all morning, and he had already plundered all the junk food in the kitchen, including an old and rather questionable package of hobnobs. 

Teddy had agreed that morning to meet up for a late lunch at a Muggle cafe where they should be safe from prying eyes; the papers were still rife with speculation, and obviously getting desperate for a story since James had been out of the public eye for so long.

He left the flat and walked the few blocks to the cafe Teddy had mentioned. Teddy lived just outside wizarding London, prefering to be farther from the hustle and bustle of magical life. It certainly made for a fantastic spot to hide out from magical reporters. James still glanced around, a bit shifty and on the lookout for suspicious characters. He made it to the cafe without incident and finally felt like he could breathe freely again. He read through the menu a couple times just for something to do until Teddy finally showed up. He slid into the booth across from James with a winsome smile and a breathless, “I’m famished. How was your day?”

“Incredibly boring, thank you for asking. And your snacks setup is woefully lacking,” James replied shortly.

“Even more lacking now that you’ve eaten whatever I did have, I assume?” 

“You assume correctly, should have stuck it out as Auror with that level of deductive reasoning skills.”

Teddy laughed heartily, head thrown back. With anyone else, Teddy may have bristled at the mention of his ill-fated Auror career, but nothing between them was ever serious. It was a blessing and a curse.

“Yes, missed a golden opportunity heading up the Division of Diverse Snack Appropriation and Representation.”

The rest of their meal passed pleasantly, teasing at a minimum but with plenty of laughter. 

“Fancy a walk through the park on the way home? I have some time before I need to get back to settle the animals for the night.”

“Anything to get out of that barren flat.” James crossed his arms, a rather sulky look on his face that he knew must look childish but he couldn’t help it.

Teddy made a disgruntled noise and shook his head, an exasperated smile dancing across his lips. Teddy had to be used to James’s petulant moods by now, and as usual he rode this one out without comment.

 

It was a completely uneventful walk through the park—until the first flashbulb went off and the shouting started. 

“Shit! How’d they find out I was here?” James asked before Teddy grabbed his hand and started running in the opposite direction of the reporters massing behind them, seemingly materialising out of nowhere. They were still in a Muggle area, which meant Apparition was not an option until they could get to a quieter place.

They ran down the previously peaceful Muggle street, drawing curious and alarmed glances from passersby, to whom they paid no heed. Teddy turned a corner abruptly, dragging James along with him. 

“Teddy, what the fu—”

Teddy shushed him and James found himself pulled into a small alcove with a door, pressed up against Teddy from shoulder to knee. They were pressed together so tightly that nothing was left to the imagination, though James’s imagination was running wild. Teddy still clasped his wrist lightly, and held his other hand over James’s mouth as he looked back over his shoulder for their pursuers. James could feel the calluses on Teddy’s hand, right across the top of his palm.

Teddy cast a Disillusionment charm over their cramped hiding place, and they both tried to calm their breathing while they listened to the clamouring reporters run past the alleyway entrance. 

Finally the coast was clear and the absurdity of their situation hit them in a rush as they met eyes and giggles bubbled out before full-out laughter began. They stepped out from the doorway, allowing space between them, and James missed the heat of Teddy’s body immediately. They were both heaving with laughter and still a little out of breath from their daring escape.

“That was...the dumbest thing...I think I’ve ever done,” Teddy forced out between laughs and gulps of air. “What kind of wizards are we?”

“The kind who keep the Statute of Secrecy intact despite grave personal danger to ourselves,” James replied solemnly, which served to set them off again. 

“I have so much fun with you.” James looked up at Teddy’s words, stated so plainly and sincerely it had James’s heart pounding harder than it had been a moment ago, with them pressed so closely together. The smile on Teddy’s face was James’s favourite, the one that made his eyes get all crinkly in the corners. And more than that, James loved that even though he was a Metamorphmagus, Teddy didn’t stop the the wrinkles around his eyes from forming, or the smile lines around his mouth; signs that he had lived a happy live. 

“I’ll go make sure the animals are set for the night, and I’ll cook dinner when I get home. Think you can keep yourself entertained until then?” Teddy asked.

James more than managed to keep himself entertained—thinking of how Teddy’s body felt pressed all along his own.

 

Teddy arrived that evening home laden with groceries. He unpacked everything with a flick of his wand, rolled up his sleeves, and set about preparing dinner, chattering on about his day while James sat at the table and watched him. 

“Let’s teach you how to make something other than pot noodle. I’m making shepherd's pie. Why don’t you come help? I’m not your personal chef,” Teddy complained.

James walked to the counter, took the knife in hand and started chopping. He pressed the tip of the knife into a carrot, hacking off a small chunk.

Teddy sighed, an amused smile on his face. “No, your chopping is rubbish, let me show you.” 

Before James could vehemently defend his chopping skills, Teddy walked up behind him, so close James could feel the heat of his body through the back of his shirt. While James’s brain struggled to catch up with this unexpected turn of events, Teddy reached his arms on either side of James, bracketing him in against the counter. Teddy’s hands came up to cover his, one holding the knife and the other keeping the carrot in place to slice lengthwise rather than across. 

This was cruel and unusual punishment; Teddy had to be trying to kill him. James’s heart pounded in his ears, pulse going a mile a minute; he’d be surprised if Teddy couldn’t hear it from where his head rested on top of James’s shoulder. It took every ounce of self control that James hadn’t even known he possessed to stop himself from pushing back against Teddy, from reaching back and gripping Teddy’s arse and grinding back on him until they both came in their pants, messy and frantic and desperate. 

James could feel Teddy’s breath on his neck, hot and loud in his ear. And faster than usual? Wishful thinking.

Teddy’s thumb moved over James’s hand; it would’ve been almost imperceptible if James wasn’t attuned to every damn thing Teddy ever did. 

“Jamie…” Teddy’s lips grazed his neck slightly, and there was a breathy quality in his voice that James had never heard before that made a shudder run through him and the hair on his arms stand up.

“Teddy.” It wasn’t a question. It was a confirmation, an acknowledgement of what had been growing between for a long time now, of what was happening between them right now. It was James giving his permission, giving in to whatever Teddy wanted from him. James would take whatever Teddy was willing to give him in return, even if it was nothing.

Teddy stepped forward, closing what little distance remained between them, and pressed his chest flush against James’s back from shoulder to hip, bringing them close in a way they had never been before but that James had dreamt of for ages. But this was better than any dream. James felt like all the air had been ripped from his lungs; it came out as a ragged gasp when he pushed back and felt how hard Teddy was, how he was reacting to having James’s body against his. Teddy’s hands gripped tight on James’s hips, and James wasn’t sure when he’d put them there. Teddy pressed harder against him, and then his mouth was hot against James’s neck, licking and sucking any spot he could reach, the rough stubble on Teddy’s jaw a shocking contrast to the softness of his lips. James turned around, glad for the counter at his back to hold him up despite his wobbly legs threatening to give out.

“Teddy?” This time it was a question. As certain as James was that he would give whatever Teddy wanted from him, he needed to know. He fisted his hands in the front of Teddy’s shirt, and lifted his eyes to meet Teddy’s. “What is this to you? What am _I_ to you?”

“Everything.” Teddy brought a hand up to hold James’s chin and rested his forehead against James’s. “You’re everything to me, Jamie. I should have said it a long time ago, but please let me show you now.” Teddy never lied to James and couldn’t even if he tried. James would know something was wrong. But Teddy’s eyes were clear and honest as always, so close to James’s own. James watched those eyes shift down to his lips, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

James curved a hand around the back of Teddy’s neck and pulled him in, bringing their lips together with the force of everything he couldn’t put into words. Everything he had been feeling and holding in for so long, certain that Teddy would never feel the same. Now James was going to take every single thing he’d wanted, everything he’d convinced himself he could never have.

James lost himself in the slide of Teddy’s lips, the feel of Teddy’s hands on his body, unsure how long they stood there before Teddy pulled away and slid down on his knees, his hands hooking on James’s waistband. Teddy looked up and met his eyes, and James was certain he felt his cock twitch in his pants just from the dark, hungry look in Teddy’s eyes. Teddy’s hand cupped him through his trousers, rubbing slowly but firmly. His hand stilled on James’s flies. 

“Can I?” Teddy asked so earnestly, his voice low and hoarse, James could have come right then and there. 

“Yeah, god yes, Teddy, anything,” James managed to stutter out through a haze of pure lust. Right as he said it, James’s flies ripped open of their own accord, due to what had to be a burst of accidental magic. James’s face heated in embarrassment—could he seem like more of an over-eager virgin? All thoughts of embarrassment fled James’s mind when he saw the look on Teddy’s face, mouth open and panting slightly as he stared at James’s obvious erection, straining against the thin fabric of his pants. 

Teddy reached a hand down to palm himself, pulling James’s pants down gently with the other. Teddy hummed softly as he kissed a path along James’s hip bone, heading towards the trail of course hair above his groin. James resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, he didn’t want to miss a second of this. And if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Teddy licked a stripe up the underside of James’s cock, pulling a sharp gasp from James’s throat. James buried a hand in Teddy’s hair and gripped tightly, which Teddy seemed to like, if the deep groan he let out around James’s cock was any indication. A groan which weakened what little was left of James’s resolve; his knuckles were white where he gripped the edge of the counter. He wanted to last longer, but he didn’t hold out much hope with the way Teddy was sliding his head up and down his shaft, slow and wet and perfect. James was literally shaking with the struggle of holding himself back when Teddy pulled back and looked up at him.

“It’s okay, Jamie, you can come. I want you to come for me.” Teddy closed his lips, firm and coaxing, around the head of James’s cock and that was all it took before James was coming harder than he ever had in his life, with Teddy stroking him through it until James slumped back against the counter, exhausted from his release. He was vaguely aware of Teddy’s hands on his hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. 

Teddy stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Jamie? You alive in there?” James could feel the smile on Teddy’s lips, pressed against his own.

“Yeah, somehow. I’m sorry, Teddy, I didn’t want it to be over so quickly but I…” James buried his face in Teddy’s shoulder. He could feel the rumble in Teddy’s chest as he chuckled in response. 

“Oh, Jamie, it’s not over. How long until you can come again?” Teddy accented his question with a slow roll of his still-hard cock against James’s hip, the fabric of his trousers sending shocks through James’s over-sensitive and spent prick. 

“Mmm, not long if you keep doing that.” James slid his hands down Teddy’s back to grip his arse, urging him to grind harder. 

“We’ll get to that, baby, don’t you worry.” Teddy stepped back, took James’s hand, and led him to the bedroom, all thoughts of dinner forgotten.

Teddy took all James’s clothes off, pressing kisses over all the skin he uncovered, then had James lay down on the bed as he undressed himself. Teddy laid next to him, taking him in hand and stroking lazily. 

“So you’re gonna get me ready first?” James’s voice quivered more than he wanted to admit. He trusted Teddy completely, but James couldn’t deny his nerves.

“Hey.” Teddy waited for James to look at him before continuing, “Just breathe. We’re not doing anything you’re not ready for. There’s more than one way to have sex and we don't need to do everything all at once. We can take our time and figure out what you like best. What we both like.”

“I...I don’t know what to do, just tell me what to do for you, okay?” James pushed down his insecurity, his bruised pride. He wanted this to be good for Teddy, that was all that mattered, he’d do whatever Teddy asked of him. 

“I like the fact that I’m your first.” Teddy looked embarrassed by his admission, unsure for the first time that night. “I can take care of you the way you deserve. Let me take care of you, Jamie?”

James nodded, too overwhelmed by Teddy, by everything, to say anything at all.

Teddy motioned for him to turn over, and James rolled onto his stomach, then up on his hands and knees. He felt the bed dip behind him, and shivered as Teddy ran his hands up his back. Teddy rested his hands low on James’s hips, his thumbs right over the dimples on James’s lower back. Teddy kissed his way down James’s spine, lavishing extra attention on his lower back. 

“You know how long I’ve stared at these freckles, these ones right here? How long I’ve wanted to kiss each and every one?” Teddy murmured against his skin. James had never been taken care of— _worshipped_ —like this. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Teddy’s lips on his skin, touching places no one had ever touched before. Teddy made his way down until he was kissing the backs of James’s thighs, running his hands up and down the sides of them. “Can I fuck your thighs, Jamie? Would you let me do that?”

“God, Teddy.” James had never heard Teddy talk like that, so blunt and dirty. He felt his cock stir in response. “Yes, please, I want you to.”

James heard Teddy murmur an incantation, then felt something cold and warm against his leg. “Going to get you all wet for me, Jamie. You’re perfect, you know that?”

James moaned in response, so far past forming coherent sentences. Teddy’s hand rubbed the lube in between James’s thighs, warming it with his touch. “Okay baby, put your legs together for me, that's right."

James put his legs together and leaned forward on his elbows, laying his head on his arms. Then Teddy slid into the wet, warm heat between his thighs.

James couldn’t believe how intimate and _good_ something so simple felt. Teddy began to thrust in and out between James’s thighs, slowly at first then faster. Teddy’s cock rubbed along the underside of James’s, which was painfully hard again and dripping onto the sheets below him.

Teddy curled over James' back, muttering praise and pressing kisses between his shoulders as his thrusts became more erratic. He reached a hand beneath James and worked him with fast, rough strokes. James tightened his thighs around Teddy’s cock as he came spectacularly, desperate for him to come at the same time.

“James, I’m gonna—” Teddy came with a stuttering cry, shaking with the force of his release and thrusting weakly until they both collapsed onto the bed.

James felt himself falling asleep almost immediately, but felt the cool tingle of a cleaning charm over his skin, a soft kiss to his temple, and swore he heard a quiet, “Good night, Jamie, that was perfect,” before he drifted into a deep sleep. 

 

**One Month Later**

“Potter catches the Snitch! England has won the game! England has won!” the commentator yelled. The crowd was absolute pandemonium, so loud that James was certain his ears would ring for days. It was the best moment of his life.

James flew a victory lap around the pitch, the Golden Snitch clutched tightly in his gloved hand, his fist pumping madly above his head. The yell coming out of him was a noise he hadn’t known he could make, but it was the culmination of months of the hardest work he’d ever done and the pride that he had accomplished what very few thought he could. 

James finished his loop around the stadium and headed towards the ground, his teammates meeting him along the way to hug him, thump him on the back, grab his arm, whatever part of him they could reach. Somehow they all made it to the ground safely, their combined skill and balance on a broom the only thing that saved them from a crash landing. James felt like he had already screamed himself hoarse but he had never felt better. He never wanted this moment to end. 

He escaped from the mass of people, ducking under arms and bumping shoulders until he reached his family and friends that had rushed onto the pitch to congratulate him. His dad pulled him into a back-breaking hug, yelling directly in James’s ear how proud he was of him and how he knew Britain would win all along, never a doubt in his mind. His mom was crying and insisting loudly and repeatedly that she wasn’t as she patted James on the back. James could see Albus over his dad’s shoulder, a brilliant smile on his face that James didn’t often get to see. The last time James saw a smile that big on Al’s face was when he told James that Scorpius told him he loved him, and that he had said it back. Lily was jumping up and down, screaming and latched onto Al’s arm, shaking him with each jump until he finally managed to pull out of her grasp. 

James made it through hugging his family and turned to see the person he knew deep down whose approval he sought most. Teddy stood a few steps back, allowing James’s family adequate time to manhandle him before congratulating James himself. Teddy smiled at him, looking for all the world like he was about to cry but somehow holding it in. James closed the distance between them, felt Teddy’s strong arms wrap around him, and the noise all around him faded away. Hugs from Teddy weren’t few and far between, but this one felt different James took this moment, in the middle of this wonderful chaos, to close his eyes and breathe deeply, to be surrounded by Teddy’s scent; it reminded him of fresh earth, sunshine, autumn afternoons.

“You earned this, Jamie.” Teddy’s mouth was close to his ear, nearly touching it, sending a shiver through James’s body as he said the words James had worked so hard to hear. James made a sound in the back of his throat that he refused to admit was a sob, and clenched his fists tighter in the back of Teddy’s shirt as he buried his face in Teddy’s shoulder. “You did it, you won.” Teddy’s voice was low, his amazement and pride evident in every word. James pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Teddy’s neck and kissing him with abandon. He could see the flashes from the cameras all around them, but James couldn’t care less. They could take all the pictures they liked, they could write whatever they wanted.

James was happy and in love, although he hadn’t said the words yet, and he didn’t care who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
